Blog użytkownika:SeriousGranade/Mój blog o akcjach
Tutaj zapiszę wszystkie moje akcje na czacie. SAMOTNE akcje. Sam blog jest przeznaczony do wypisywania dokładnych opisów tych akcji, żeby udowodnić, że taka akcja miała miejsce. Nie ma tu żadnego innego zastosowania. Możecie tutaj też zamieszczać swoje uwagi na temat moich akcji, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. 2013-11-25 *'6:34' SeriousGranade *Idę dalej w stronę Castelii* *Idę dalej, jednak robię chwilowy postój w lesie* *rozglądam się, zauważam krzak Oran Jagód i kilka Pokemonów, które się przy nim zatrzymały* *Ja: Ciekawe, Te Pokemony zatrzymują się przy jednym krzaku. *rozglądam się* *Ja: Ale gdzie pozostałe"? *Ja: Mam pomysł. *Wyrzucam Simisear'a* *Ja: Simisear, spróbuj znaleść pozostałe krzaki z jagodami. *Simisear: Si si mi. *Simisear idzie się rozejrzeć* *Ja: Oby tylko szybko wrócił. *kilkanaście minut później* *Simisear wraca* *Ja: Znalazłeś coś? *Simisear: Si mi... (niestety nie) *Ja: Wszystkie krzaki z jagodami zniknęły, a z tego ledwie starczy owoców dla tych wszystkich Pokemonów. *'17:06' SeriousGranade Ja: Muszę się dowiedzieć, czemu te krzaki zniknęły. *Idę przez okolicę* *Dostrzegam dziury tak głębokie, że wyglądają, jakby były wykopane od spodu* *Ja: Dziury są dość duże, żeby krzak się przecisnął... *Ja: Chyba wiem, co zrobić. *Wyrzucam Pokeball* *Ja: Sandile, pomóż mi! *Sandile: San dile. *Ja: Sandile, wejdź przez tę dziurę i poszukaj krzaków z jagodami. *Sandile wchodzi przez dziurę* *Czekam kilka minut, czuję, jakby ziemia się trzęsła* *Ja: Co się dzieje? *Nagle spod ziemii wyskakuje Drilbur, Sandile wyskakuje za nim* *Ja: To przecież Drilbur. To on musiał zabrać te wszystkie krzaki. *Drilbur atakuje Sandile'a Metalowym Pazurem* *Sandile unika bez komendy* *Ja: To Sandile może uniknąć ciosu bez komendy? *Sandile: San dile, Saan dile! *Ja: Jasne. Simisear, wskocz do dziury i wydobądź krzaki. Ja i Sandile zajmiemy się Drilburem. *Simisear wskakuje, ja zaczynam walkę* *Drilbur atakuje Odwiertem* *Ja: Sandile, użyj Kuli Cienia! *Sandile atakuje i odpiera Drilbura* *Drilbur atakuje Falą Szoku* *Sandile obrywa, ale nic mu się nie dzieje, Sandile chichocze* *Ja: Ataki elektrycznego typu nie są groźne dla Sandile'a, który jest typem Ziemnym. Burza Piaskowa! *Sandile otacza Drilbura piaskową burzą* *Ja: Kula Cienia! *Sandile atakuje i trafia* *Drilbur jest zdenerwowany i używa Mega Masy* *Ja: To Mega Masa! *Drilbur się uśmiecha złośliwie* *Ja: Nie dość, że silny, to jeszcze ma dobre ataki... Ten Drilbur musi być mój! *Drilbur atakuje Metalowym Pazurem* *Ja: Sandile, Ochrona! *Sandile chroni się przed Metalowym Pazurem* *Ja: Kula Cienia! *Sandile atakuje, Drilbur odbija atak, a Simisear wyciąga znalezione krzaki, które mają pełno owoców* *Ja: A więc faktycznie... *Ja: Drilbur, nie możesz kraść, bo w ten sposób zrazisz do siebie resztę Pokemonów. A jeśli to dla ciebie nie możliwe, mam inną propozycję. *Ja: Dołącz do nas. Zawsze mogę powitać cię z otwartymi ramionami! *Drilbur jest chwilę zaskoczony, potem przytakuje, lecz atakuje Odwiertem* *Ja: Już rozumiem... Sandile, SKAŁOŁAMACZ! *Sandile uderza z bliska Skałołamaczem, Drilbur leży* *Ja: Teraz moja kolej. Pokeball naprzód! *rzucam Pokeball w Drilbura* *Pokeball z Drilburem spada na ziemię* *uuu...uuu...uuu...uuu...uuu...uuu...pou* *biorę Pokeball z Drilburem i skanuję* *Pokedex: Ruchy Drilbura to Metalowy Pazur, Odwiert, Fala Szoku, Mega Masa i Tunel. 2013-11-26 *6:00 SeriousGranade *Wychodzę z hotelu* *Rozglądam się po mieście* *Ja: Nie ma sensu, żebym tak szedł bez celu. Muszę się rozejrzeć poza miastem. *Idę poza miasto* *Rozglądam się po lasach* *Nagle słyszę uderzenia i odgłosy, ale nikt nie walczy* *Ja: Co to za odgłosy? *???: Sa... sa... *Ja: Wiem, skąd to dochodzi. *Idę w stronę odgłosów* *Widzę trenującego Sawka* *Ja szeptem: A więc stąd te odgłosy. Ten Sawk musi tu trenować od pewnego czasu. *Sawk cały czas uderza w drzewo, Potem używa Dłoni Siły niszcząc pień* *Ja szeptem: Ale siła. *Sawk używa Walki Wręcz na głazie, wyprowadza serię błyskawicznych ciosów* *Ja szeptem: Siła, szybkość... *Sawk atakuje kolejne głazy i drzewa Dłonią Siły, Walką Wręcz i Łamaczem Murów* *Ja szeptem: I wyrafinowane kombinacje ruchów... Ten Sawk robi wrażenie. *Sawk kończy trening* *Sawk skończył trening, dopiero teraz mnie dostrzega* *Sawk: Sawk? *Ja: Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności. *Sawk: Sa Sawk. *Sawk ustawia się w pozycji do walki* *Ja: Chcesz stanąć do walki? *Sawk przytakuje* *Wyciągam Pokeball* *Ja: W takim razie przyjmuję wyzwanie. *Wyrzucam Simisear'a* *Ja: Simisear, pora na walkę. *Sawk zgadza się na walkę* *Sawk: Sa sawk! *Ja: My zaczynamy. Simisear, Ognik! *Simisear atakuje, Sawk odbija Ogniki Walką Wręcz* *Ja: Tak, jak myślałem, Sawk ma wystarczająco siły, by przeciwstawić się Ognikom. *Ja: W takim razie użyj Miotacza Płomieni. *Simisear atakuje, Sawk używa Dłoni Siły i ochrania się przed Miotaczem Płomieni* *Ja: Sawk, jestem pod naprawde wielkim wrażeniem. *Sawk atakuje Siłą Ramion i uderza Simisear'a kilka razy, zanim zdążę wydać komendę* *Ja: Zablokuj go! *Simisear łapie Sawka za rękę, potem bez komendy uderza Mach Ciosem* *Ja: Simisear poznał Mach Cios. *Sawk szybko uderza Łamaczem Murów* *Ja: Simisear, unik! *Simisear odskakuje, Sawk jest zaskoczony* *Ja: A teraz Ognisty Cios! *Simisear błyskawicznie odpowiada, Sawk obrywa kolejny raz, choć potem odpowiada Dłonią Siły* *Simisear pada na ziemię* *Ja: Wstań Simisear, wiem, że dasz sobie radę! *Simisear wstaje* *Ja: Nie mam takiej siły, czy doświadczenia, jak Sawk, ale nie poddam się! *Sawk patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem* *Ja: Nieważne, czy wygram, czy nie. Simisear, ostatni atak! Pora zakończyć tę walkę bez względu na wynik! *Sawk przygotowuje się do uderzenia, choć jest zaskoczony moją postawą* *Sawk znowu używa Dłoni Siły* *Ja: Simisear, Atak Rac. Pełna Moc! *Simisear używa Ataku Rac z całej swojej siły* *Ataki Sawka i Simisear'a zderzają się ze sobą* *Powstaje wybuch* *Simisear dyszy, a Sawk klęczy, mimo tego, że ma jeszcze siły i dyszy* *Sawk upada na kolana, atak musiał zaboleć Sawka ponieważ łapie się za bok, Simisear upada nieprzytomny* *Wyjmuję Pokeball* *Chowam Pokeball* *"Simisear'a" *Sawk patrzy na mnie jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem* *Ja: Przyjąłem twoje wyzwanie i przegrałem. Żegnaj Sawk. *Chcę odejść, Sawk wyciąga rękę i coś do mnie mówi* *Sawk podnosi się, pomimo bólu podchodzi do mnie i chce podać mi rękę* *Podaję rękę Sawkowi, Sawk wyciąga Pokeball z mojej kieszeni* *Ja: Co robisz? *Sawk patrzy na mnie pewnym wzrokiem, potem uśmiecha się i uderza Pokeballem o swoją głowę* *Ja: To niemożliwe! *Sawk jest w Pokeball'u* *uuu...uuu...uuu...uuu...uuu...pou* *Podnoszę Pokeball Sawk'a, potem wracam do Hotelu* *jestem, wracam do pokoju* *skanuję Pokeball Sawk'a* *Pokedex: Ruchy Sawk'a to Walka Wręcz, Dłoń Siły, Łamacz Murów i Siła Ramion. 2013-11-28 *'8:43' SeriousGranade *Wyrzucam Palpitoad'a* *Ja: Musimy trochę poćwiczyć. Palpitoad, jesteś gotowy? *Palpitoad: Pal pi toad! *Palpitoad atakuje kilkoma silnymi Hydro Działami* *Kolejny atak niszczy 3 głazy leżące w linii* *Ja: Świetnie* *Palpitoad używa Tańca Deszczu* *Ja: Taniec Deszczu? *W deszcze Palpitoad ewoluuje* *Ja: Świetnie. Palpitoad ewoluuje* *Palpitoad zmienia kształt* *Seismitoad: Seis mi toad. *Deszcz nadal pada* *Ja: Seismitoad, świetna Robota, pokaż swoją siłę. *Siesmitoad bardzo szybko biegnie, potem używa Ciosu Gromu na ziemii* *Ja: Palpitoad ewoluował w Seismitoad'a i poznał dwa nowe ruchy. Ten dzień robi się coraz lepszy. *"Seismitoad" 2013-11-29 *12:27 SeriousGranade *Wyjmuję Pokeball Simisear'a* *Ja: Simisear już jest szybki, ale Muszę popracować z nim, żeby stał się silniejszy. *Wyrzucam Simisear'a* *Ja: Si mi. *Ja: Simisear, pamiętasz walkę z Sawk'iem? *Simisear robi dziwną minę* *Simisear: Si. *Ja: Przegraliśmy, ze względu na mniejszą siłę twoich ataków, dlatego będziemy trenować ciężej, niż zwykle. *Simisear się uśmiecha* *Wyrzucam Seismitoad'a* *Ja: Pora zacząć prawdziwy trening. Simisear, twoim zadaniem będzie unikanie Błotnego Strzału Seismitoad'a. Możesz też od czasu do czasu użyć któregoś ruchu, żeby je powstrzymać. *Simisear: si mi sear. *Ja: Dobra, zaczynajcie, Seismitoad, Błotny Strzał. *Seismitoad atakuje, Simisear wykonuje serię szybkich uników* *Seismitoad znowu atakuje, Simisear nie przestaje unikać ataków* *Przez następne dwie godziny powtarza się schemat - atak Seismiotad'a, unik Simisear'a* *Simisear unika ataków, tym razem robi to szybciej* *Ja: Niesamowite. Simisear i Seismitoad są bardzo wytrwali. Niewielu może trenować non stop przez 2 godziny. *Simisear wyprowadza atak Ognikiem i blokuje kula błota* *Simisear używa Miotacza Płomieni, który wydaje się większy* *Błotny Strzał zostaje spalony* *Ja: Jego siła wzrasta. *Simisear'owi pojawia się błysk w oku* *Naciera na Seismitoad'a błyskawicznie uderzając go Mach Ciosem* *Ja: Staje się też szybszy. Ten Pokemon pokazuje, co znaczy prawdziwy ogień. *Seismitoad używa Hydro Działa* *Simisear błyskawicznie omija atak* *Simisear uderza Ognistym Ciosem w ziemię (A przynajmniej ja tak uważam* *Ja: Ale po co on... *Na Seismitoad'a nacierają ogniste kolumny* *Kolumny go otaczają* *Seismitoad zostaje uderzony potężnym ognistym filarem* *Ja: Teraz już rozumiem. Simisear nauczył się Kolumn Ognia. To potężny Ruch typów Ognistych zdolny powalić potężnych przeciwników. *Seismitoad chwieje się z powodu ataku Simisear'a* 2013-12-12 *Ja: Eleso, nadchodzę! *Nagle coś wybucha przede mną* *Odskakuję kawałek* Ja: No proszę, ledwo co wychodzę ze szpitala, już coś wybucha. *Trójka ludzi i Meowth lądują na ziemi używając plecaków rakietowych* *Ja: A to co za pokemon? *Sprawdzam w pokedexie* *Pokedex: Meowth. Pokemon Drapiący Kot. Meowth'y zawsze noszą talizmany na ich głowach. Atakują ostrymi pazurami każdego, kto się zbliży. *Ja: A wy trzej, to kto? *trójka ludzi zdejmują czarne stroja* *"stroje" *Ja: Ciekawe... Te wielkie R to dla ozdoby? *???: Obawiam się, że nie. Jesteśmy członkami Zespołu R. *???: Trochę szkoda, że nas nie znasz. *????: Za to my znamy ciebie. *?????: I wiele o tobie wiemy. *Ja: Gadajcie jak się nazywacie. Nie znoszę jak ktoś owija w bawełnę. *Jeden z nich z długimi czarnymi włosami się uśmiecha* *???: Ja nazywam się Pierce. *????: Ja jestem Płomienną Niszczycielką o imieniu Jessie. *?????: Ja Sercem Ciemności, lecz mów mi James. *Meowth: No i ja Meowth, Król Mędrców! *Ja: Gadający Meowth? Czegóż to świat nie widział... *James: Mówisz, jak wykapany głąb. *Ja: Za to ty wyglądasz jak cyrkowiec. *James: COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! *Wyrzucam Pokeball* *Ja: Zamiast gadać wolę walczyć. Frillish pomóż mi! *Frillish się pojawia* *Ja: Albo jesteście naprawde cwani, albo naprawdę głupi, skoro zdecydowaliście się walczyć ze mną w otwartej walce. *Ja: Tak naprawde nic nie wiecie. *Jessie i James wyrzucają Woobata i Yamaska* *Ja: Tsyt... dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. *pstrykam palcami, Frillish atakuje i Woobata i Yamaska Podwójną Pompą Wodną* *I Woobat i Yamask leżą* *Jessie: Co to za jakiś mocny Frillish?! *Ja: Musicie się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. I choć trochę dojrzeć. *Pierce: Wystarczy. Golem do dzieła! *Pierce wyrzuca Golema* *Ja: A więc to jest Golem. *Pierce: Golem, Kamienny Wybuch! *Golem atakuje Frillish* *Ja: Tym możesz straszyć dzieci. Frillish unik. *Frillish unika ataku* *Pierce: Walec! *Golem toczy się ku Frillish* *Frillish obrywa i świeci się na czarno, potem gaśnie, lecz nie pada* *Golem świeci się na czarno i klęka* *Pierce: Co to ma znaczyć? *Ja: To właśnie Szkodliwe Ciało mojego Frillisha. *Ja: Frillish, teraz Lodowy Promień. *Frillish atakuje i trafia* *Golem jest zamrożony* *Lód nagle się rozbija* *Golem jest nietknięty* *Ja: Tak jak myślałem. Golem zna Wytrwałość. *Pierce: Dokładnie. Widzę, że się na tym znasz. *Ja: schlebiasz mi, lecz nie o to mi chodzi. Walka nadal się toczy. *Golem nadal jest osłabiony efektem Szkodliwego Ciała* *Yamask staje do walki przeciwko Golemowi* *Ja: Yamask? *Yamask atakuje Kulą Cienia* *Golem to odczuł* *Pierce: Golem? *Ja: Mam nadzieję, że spodoba mu się Szkodliwe Ciało Frillish. Utrzyma się do końca bitwy. *Ja: Yamask, Psychiczny Cios! *Yamask łapie Golema i wgniata go w ziemię* *Golem leży* *Meowth: No to wiemy już jak silne są twoje Pokemony. Nie licz na to, że w następnej walce pójdzie ci tak łatwo! *Meowth i reszta uciekają na jetpackach* *Ja: Banda frajerów i nic więcej ten Zespół R... *Nagle ktoś się pojawia* *???: Nie powiedziałbym. *Ja: Chwilka. *Podnoszę kamień i rzucam. Kamień przenika przez gościa* *Ja: To hologram. *???: heheheh... Zgadłeś. *???: Wiedziałem, że zawsze byłeś mądry Stevenie. Gdybyś tylko nie postawił na bitwy mógłbyś zacząć świetną karierę naukową. *Ja: A kimże ty... Stevenie? Skąd znasz moje pełne imię? *???: Twoi rodzice kiedyś mi je powiedzieli, ale ty o tym nie pamiętasz. *???: Jestem Ramon Saddler. Kiedyś byłem znajomym twojej rodziny. Ostatnio jednak kontakt się urwał. *Ja: Jeśli mam zgadywać to ty odpowiadasz za porwania Pokemonów. *Saddler: Zgadza się. Pokemony, które trzymam wykorzystuję do moich cennych badań. *Saddler: Jeśli udałoby się wyizolować moc Pokemona świat mógłby stworzyć coś dobrego... Moim celem jest odkrycie jak to zrobić. *Ja: Niekoniecznie jednak bezpiecznym. Odebranie Pokemonowi mocy może skończyć się jego śmiercią. Dlatego nikt nie jest na tyle szalony, lub podły, by to zrobić. *Saddler: Aż do dzisiaj Stevenie. *Saddler: Chcesz poznać odpowiedzi na pytania? Więc je dostaniesz, lecz w swoim miejscu i czasie. *Ja: Pytanie tylko, czemu to mówisz? *Saddler: Bo i tak mnie nie powstrzymasz. Rozwiązanie mam już w zasięgu ręki, materiał zdobędę już wkrótce. Ty i twoi przyjaciele możecie tylko popatrzeć. *hologram znika* *Ja: Przekonamy się. 2013-12-30 *Rozglądam się po lesie* *Otwieram Walizkę* *Ja: Sekundkę... *sprawdzam jakie okruchy dostałem* *Ja: Wodny Kamień, Kamień Gromu i... Co to jest? *wyjmuję dziwny kamień* *sprawdzam w Pokedexie* *Ja: Kamień Rozwoju... *patrzę z zaciekawieniem* *Ja: A więc nareszcie mam przedmiot, który pozwoliłby Yamaskowi normalnie ewoluować w Cofagrigusa. *wyjmuję odruchowo Pokeball Yamaska* *marszczę brwi* *Ja: Powinienem był pomyśleć wcześniej, zanim dałem Yamaskowi Kamień Młodości... *wyrzucam Pokeball* *Yamask się pojawia* *Ja: Yamask... wiesz zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy podjąłem właściwą decyzję dając ci Kamień Młodości. *Yamask do mnie podlatuje* *Ja: Nadal masz jeszcze szansę na to, by to odmienić. *pokazuję Yamaskowi Okruch Rozwoju, ten się zastanawia* *Ja: Yamask... Uwierz lub nie, ale kimkolwiek się staniesz, dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz tym samym Yamaskiem, którego spotkałem tam w wieży *Yamask się uśmiecha* *Yamask: Ya Ya! *Ja: Miło mi to słyszeć. *wyrzucam kamień w górę* *Yamask go łapie* *Yamask zaczyna świecić jasnym światłem* *Ja: To mój Yamask *Zmienia swój kształt* *Yamask: GRI GUS! *Ja: Moje gratulację... Cofagrigusie *Cofagrigus mnie podlatuje do mnie* *Ja: Wiesz... Chyba wreszcie wiem, że postąpiłem właściwie. *Cofagrigus uśmiecha się* *chowam Cofagrigusa do Pokeballa* Najważniejsze wydarzenia: #Odkrycie Kamienia Rozwoju #Ewolucja Yamaska w Cofagrigusa 2014-01-13 *8:17 SeriousGranade *zatrzymałem się w Icirrusie* *Ja: ehh... Muszę się rozejrzeć. *Idę w góry, żeby nabrać świeżego powietrza* *nagle mnie olśniewa* *Ja: Przecież potrzebuję Pokemona typu Psychicznego. myślę, że przyda mi się mała wyprawa. *Wyruszam, by znaleść jakiegoś Pokemona Psychicznego* *uśmiecham się* *Ja w myślach: W takich momentach jak ten, zwykle coś gdzieś wybucha. *słyszę odgłos wybuchu w pobliżu* *Ja w myślach: A nie mówiłem? *biegnę w stronę wybuchu* *dostrzegam z daleka Solosisa walczącego z jakimś Liepardem* *Solosis atakuje Psycho Szokiem, Liepard unika ataku z łatwością* *Solosis obrywa Nocnym Cięciem Lieparda* *Ja cicho: Solosis przegrywa z Liepardem, widzę, że walka nie zapowiada się dobrze dla Pokemona Komórki. *Solosis używa Paranormalności, Liepard unika ataku* *Ja: Jakim cudem ten Liepard jest taki szybki? *Liepard atakuje Promieniem Mroku* *Solosis obrywa i pada na ziemię* *Liepard z pogardą patrzy na Solosisa i odchodzi* *Ranny Pokemon posmutniał, ja powoli schodzę z klifu* *podchodzę do Solosisa, ten odsuwa się ode mnie* *Ja: Spokojnie, ja nic ci nie zrobię. Chcę ci tylko pomóc, uwierz mi. *Solosis patrzy na mnie, jeszcze mi nie wierzy* *Ja: Zostałeś zaatakowany przez tego Lieparda, mam rację? *Solosis jest zaskoczony, kiwa na potwierdzenie* *Ja: Widziałem wszystko. możesz wierzyć, lub nie, ale nie dopuściłbym do tego, gdybym dotarł tu wcześniej. *Ja: Wiele już nie zrobię, ale pomogę ci pokonać Lieparda. *Solosis zastanawia się przez chwilę, potem podlatuje do mnie* *Ja: Chwileczkę, na razie musisz wydobrzeć. *używam sprayu leczniczego na ranach Solosisa* *Ja: Pomoże ci wyleczyć się z obrażeń, ale siły będziesz musiał odzyskać sam. *Solosis przez chwilę szczęśliwie leci, lecz potem osłabiony pada mi na ręce i usypia* *Ja: Przynajmniej wydobrzeje... *nadchodzi zmierzch* *Ja: I robi się ciemno. Muszę przygotować nocleg. *szukam w okolicy drewna na ognisko, niosę Solosisa ze sobą* *Po niedługim czasie znajduję dość drewna* *wyjmuję Pokeball* *Ja: Simisear, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. *Simisear się pojawia, ja ustawiam drewno i kamienie* *Simisear rozpala ogień Miotaczem Płomieni* *układam Solosisa w wygodnej pozycji* *Ja: jutro poczujesz się lepiej. *próbuję zasnąć, ale nie mogę, ciąglę myślę o ataku Lieparda* *Ja w myślach: Ten Liepard musiał być doświadczonym Pokemonem. Żeby Solosis mógł pokonać Lieparda musi nauczyć się walczyć i szybko ewoluować. Tylko jak to zrobić? *zasypiam* *nadchodzi dzień* *wstaję, Solosis i Simisear też* *Solosis lata dookoła, odzyskał siły* *Ja: Solosis, cieszę się, że już ci lepiej. *Solosis podlatuje* *Ja: Jeżeli chcesz pokonać Lieparda musisz nauczyć się jak skutecznie walczyć. Pomogę ci w tym. *Solosis przytakuje* *Simisear staje naprzeciwko Solosisa* *Ja: Solosis, z twojej walki wyciągnąłem kilka wniosków: 1. twoje zdolności uników nie są najlepsze. 2. W walce z Liepardem często paraliżował cię strach. *Ja: Musimy nad tym popracować, potem zabierzemy się za trening siły. *Solosis: So lo so lo sis. *Ja: Najpierw poćwiczymy unikanie ataków. *Ja: Simisear, zaatakuj Solosisa Ognikiem, ale nie przesadź. *Ja: Solosis, będziesz musiał unikać Ogników Simisear'a. *simisear atakuje słabym Ognikiem, Solosis na początku boi się i obrywa* *Ja: Wiesz, właśnie tego się obawiałem... *Solosis podlatuje* *Ja: Musisz przezwyciężyć strach. Jesteś silny i stać cię na wiele, lecz musisz w to uwierzyć i mi zaufać, inaczej nie pokonasz Lieparda. *Solosis ustawia się naprzeciwko Simisear'a* *następna próba, tym razem Solosis unika ataku* *Ja: I właśnie o to chodzi. *seria ćwiczeń, Solosis unika kolejnych Ogników* *Ja: Dobrze, na razie wystarczy. *Solosis podlatuje* *Ja: teraz poćwiczymy twoją siłe i sposób walki. *Ja: Wiem, że znasz Psycho Szok i Paranormalność, potrzebuję jeszcze znać twoje pozostałe ruchy. *Sprawdzam w Pokedeksie* *Pokedex: Ruchy Solosisa to Psycho Szok, Paranormalność i Świetlisty Ekran. *Ja: Każdy ruch jest na wagę złota. Solosis, wierzę, że dasz radę, ale na razie poćwiczmy trochę. *Ja: Spróbuj rozbić kilka skał Psycho Szokiem. *Solosis robi to, udaje mu się zniszczyć jeden głaz* *Ja: Nie zniechęcaj się i próbuj dalej. *Solosis atakuje dalej, po jakimś czasie niszczy wszystkie kamienie jednym atakiem* *Ja: Szybko robisz postępy. *???: LIE PAAAARD! *Ja: Co to? *Solosis odwraca się, dostrzega Lieparda* *Liepard zeskakuje i groźnie warczy na Solosisa* *Ja: to znowu ten Liepard! *Solosis ze strachem osuwa się* *Ja: Solosis, nie bój się. *Solosis się odwraca* *Ja: Nauczyłeś się wiele, pomogę ci w walce z Liepardem. Zaufaj mi, jeśli zrobisz to, co ci powiem, wygrasz tę bitwę. *Solosis patrzy na mnie jakby z podziwem* *Ja: Uwierz w siebie. Będę cię wspierał. *W Solosisie zbiera się odwaga, staje do walki z Liepardem* *Liepard z wściekłością naciera na Solosisa* *atakuje Nocnym Cięciem* *Ja: Solosis, zrób unik! *Solosis w ostatniej chwili robi unik* *Ja: Wykorzystaj szansę! *Solosis atakuje odsłoniętego Lieparda Psycho Szokiem* *Liepard obrywa w bok* *Ja: Świetnie! Nie odpuszczaj. *Solosis atakuje Paranormalnością* *Liepard obrywa* *Liepard błyskawicznie atakuje Ciemnym Pulsem* *Ja: Chroń się Solosis. Świetlisty Ekran! *Solosis osłania się, ledwie odczuwa atak* *Liepard jest zaskoczony, lecz atakuje znowu* *Liepard atakuje Czarnym Pociskiem* *Solosis nie jest na to przygotowany i obrywa* *Ja: Solosis nie! *Solosis podnosi się i atakuje Psycho Szokiem* *Liepard unika i atakuje Nocnym Cięciem* *Solosis znowu obrywa* *Ja: SOLOSIS! *Ja: Ehh... To nie może się tak skończyć... *Solosis leży na ziemii* *ja: Solosis! Podnieś się, proszę! Nie pozwól, żeby Liepard znowu cię pokonał! *Solosis podnosi się* *Ja: Uwierz w siebie, tak ja w ciebie wierzę! Wiem, że potrafisz dać sobie z tym radę! *Solosisowi przypływa sił* *Solosis świeci jasnym światłem* *Solosis zmienia kształt* *Ja: Ewoluujesz. *Solosis: DUO SION! *Ja: brawo, stałeś się Duosionem... I znasz nowy ruch *Duosion atakuje Lieparda Promieniem Sygnału* *Liepard obrywa i zostaje poważnie zraniony* *Ja: Świetnie. Promień Sygnału to skuteczny atak na Mroczne Pokemony *Liepard prawie wstaje, lecz w końcu kończą mu się siły i pada* *Duosion z radości lata na około, w końcu przylatuje do mnie i dziękuje mi* *Ja: Nie ma za co... przyjacielu. *Duosion jest zaskoczony, ja wyjmuję Pokeball* *Duosion sam do niego wchodzi* *Duosion się łapie* *Podnoszę Pokeball* *Ja: Oto mój sukces. Mam swojego Duosiona! Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Złapanie Duosiona Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach